ps3trophiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
|box_art = Sacred 2 Fallen Angel Box Art.jpg |publisher = cdv Software Entertainment Deep Silver |genre = Action RPG |release_date_na = 2009-05-12 |release_date_eu = 2009-06-05 |has_plat = ! |g_count = 2 |s_count = 12 |b_count = 34 }} |tt = |b_data = Dragon Slayer Any Hero has slain five Dragons. Living Monument Your Temple Guardian reaches Level 15. Walker Any Hero completes a quest in the Orc Region during the Campaign. Wanderer Any Hero completes a quest in the Dragon Realm during the Campaign. Traveling Person Any Hero completes a quest in the Marshes of Hissil’Ta during the Campaign. Adventurer Any Hero completes a quest in the Deserts of Bengaresh during the Campaign. Globetrotter Any Hero completes a quest in the Jungle Region during the Campaign. Discoverer Any Hero completes a quest in the Isle of Dyrads during the Campaign. Expedition Master Any Hero completes a quest in the Wastelands during the Campaign. The Dreaded One Your Inquisitor reaches Level 15. Diligent Any Hero has solved 20% of all sidequests. (100) Slaughterer Any Hero has slain 10,000 opponents. Beam me up! Any Hero has used a teleporter for the first time. Lone Ranger Any Hero rode 200 miles on his special mount. Combologist Any Hero has executed his first combination. Junior Cartographer Any Hero has explored 30% of the map. Hero of Tyr Lysia Your High Elf reaches Level 15. Tomb Raider Any Hero has read 100 epitaphs (graves). Polytheist Any Hero has explored all 20 Temples. Bookworm Any Hero has read 33 Books. Ascaron Fan Any Hero has found the Ascaron secret. City Guide Any Hero has explored all 42 towns. Group Hug Any Hero plays alongside three other players in multiplayer mode. Hospitable You hosted your first multiplayer match. Hawker You successfully traded with another user. One with Nature Your Dryad reaches Level 15. Medicine Man Any Hero has consumed 1000 healing potions. Combat Art Expert Any Hero has maximized a combat art modification. Millionaire Any Hero owns 1,000,000 gold. Great Enhancer Any Hero has forged something into an item for the first time. Respected Any Hero reaches Level 5. Scrooge Any Hero has completed the main quest without buying anything. Hunting Presence Your Shadow Warrior reaches Level 15. Blessed Your Seraphim reaches Level 15. |s_data = Bright Savior of Ancaria Any Hero has completed the Light campaign. Dark Ruler of Ancaria Any Hero has completed the Dark campaign. Survivalist You completed the campaign with a Hero who never died. Dedicated Any Hero has finished with no more than 20% of the map being explored. Toughness Any Hero reaches difficulty level Gold. Dreadnought Any Hero has slain 25 boss monsters. Master Cartographer Any Hero has explored 50% of the map. Extremely Diligent Any Hero has solved 40% of all sidequests. (200) Butcher Any Hero has slain 1337 elite monsters. Fashion Victim Any Hero wears 1 complete Set for the first time. Legendary Any Hero reaches Level 35. Easy Rider Any Hero rides his special mount for the first time. |g_data = * * }} }} Category:Action RPG